Extra Condition
by terradog13
Summary: Ludwig had just lost his job last week and was at the bar with his brother when a beautiful man name Feliciano showed up and offered him a job as his secretary with an extra condition.He goes in the next day and ends up being kissed! Feliciano then tells him that he has to also pleasure him as a part of his job! Crappy summary. Pervy Feliciano and innocent Ludwig.


**I really wanted to try making a Gerita where Italy is more deceptive and lustful/perverted and Germany is slightly more innocent. Hope you enjoy!**

Ludwig sighed as he walked down the street. It had already been a week, but he still could not believe that he had been laid off by his company. Right now, he was going to bar to meet his brother, Gilbert, who was trying to cheer him up by taking him out drinking. _Even a beer couldn't improve my mood,_ he thought as he walked up to the front of the bar and opened the door. He quickly spotted his brother at the counter and went over to sit next to him. Gilbert turned to look at him and gave him a huge grin.

"Hey, Luddy. Glad you could make it."

Ludwig nodded at him as he ordered a large mug of beer. "It's not like I have anything else to do, brother. The only thing that I do anymore is look for a job."

Gilbert gave him a kind smile. "I'm sure you'll find something." His smile then turned mischievous. "You might even find something tonight."

Ludwig gave him a suspicious look. "Did you do something?"

Gilbert merely looked behind Ludwig and grinned widely.

"Look who's here, all dressed up." Ludwig turned to see who Gilbert was looking at. The man was indeed beautiful. He had brown hair and light brown eyes that seemed to have a mysterious glint to them. He was wearing a black suit and tie with a red shirt. And, to Ludwig's surprise, was looking right at him. The man slowly looked him over before he smiled a little, as if to himself. He then began to walk over. All that Ludwig could do was stare as the man walked up to him and pointed at the seat next to him.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked Ludwig. Ludwig's brain took a few seconds before it finally processed that he was being talked to.

"U-um, no, not at all."

The man smiled at him before sitting down. "Thank you." The man looked to the other side of Ludwig and gave a small wave to Gilbert.

"Hey Gilbert, is this the little brother that you're always talking about?"

Gilbert nodded. "Yep, Feliciano, meet Ludwig. Ludwig, Feliciano. He is almost as awesome as I am. Not quite, though."

Feliciano laughed. "I'm sure that he is still quite amazing." He then looked at Ludwig.

"But is something wrong? You don't seem that happy."

Gilbert gave an exaggerated sigh. "Sadly, my brother is a slump right now, so I am trying to cheer him up."

Feliciano gave Ludwig a concerned look. "What's wrong?"

"I lost my job last week and I can't seem to find anyone else to hire me." Ludwig looked down.

"What do you usually do?" Feliciano asked.

"I was an office worker."

"Were you good at it?" Before he could reply, Gilbert laughed loudly and slung an arm around Ludwig's shoulder.

"Are you kidding? He was so good at his job that other people would come from completely different departments just to ask for help. He would help people with anything, from finding files or finishing reports"

Feliciano tilted his head. "Then why did fire you, if you don't mind my asking?"

Ludwig shrugged. "The company owner had to sell the business so everyone lost their jobs. And it's hard to find jobs right now."

Feliciano put a finger to his lips, as if in thought, before he looked back up at Ludwig.

"I know! You can work for me! I've been trying to find a good secretary and you seem like a good fit."

Ludwig gave him a surprised look. "Are you sure? I've never been a secretary before, so I don't what I'm supposed to do."

Feliciano shrugged. "Simply help me keep everything straight."

Ludwig was still unsure but he nodded anyway, glad to have any kind of job. Feliciano put out a hand.

"I look forward to working with you."

Ludwig smiled and took his hand. "Likewise."

Feliciano then snapped his fingers. "Oh, there is one other condition for being my secretary, but we can discuss that one tomorrow when you start working."

Ludwig was curious but nodded again. "I'd do anything for a job."

He then thought he saw a smirk flicker across Feliciano's face before a large smile appeared.

"Great! Oh, here, take my business card so that you know the address to come to tomorrow." Ludwig took it and his eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets as he read the company name.

"You work at Roman Empire Enterprises?!"

Feliciano chuckled. "Yes, I am the president." Ludwig's eyes somehow widened even more. Feliciano then began to stand. "Well, I found what I was looking for, so I think I'll head home for now. I'll see you tomorrow at eight, Mr. Beilschmidt." With that, he waved as he walked out, Ludwig watching him the whole time. Ludwig was then suddenly surprised when Gilbert gave him a shove.

"You lucky dog! Looks like Feli seems to have taken a like to you."

Ludwig blushed. "What are you talking about, brother?"

"I mean that he just met you and he offered you a job! Then again, you are my brother, so of course he would want to be your friend." Ludwig breathed out. _For a moment, I thought that he meant that he liked me in a different way._ He had gotten excited for a moment. He then looked at his brother.

"Did he feel a little strange to you?"

Gilbert merely laughed. "What are you talking about? Feliciano's totally cool."

Ludwig couldn't explain it. There had been something about the man that exuded power and what almost felt like danger. _Well, he is the president of a major company, _he thought rationally. He shook his head and gave his brother a small smile. "It's nothing."

Gilbert shrugged and grinned. "Well, whatever. Let's get back to drinking. After all, now we have something to celebrate!"

The next morning, Ludwig got up early and quickly prepared for the day ahead. When he was ready, he went out to his car and drove to the address on the card, stopping outside the largest building in the city. He got out and took a breath as he looked up. _From now on, I'm going to work here,_ he thought nervously before going in. He went up to the front desk and told them his name. The woman smiled politely at him before directing him to the private elevator that went straight to the top of the building. He stepped in and waited, paying more attention to the movement of the fairly large box than to the music. Finally, it stopped outside the president's office. He got off and went over to the double doors, knocking once.

"Come in," He heard Feliciano call from inside. He walked in to find Feliciano leaning against his huge desk.

"Good morning, Ludwig."

Ludwig nodded politely and came closer until he was standing in front of the chairs that on that side of the desk. "Hello, sir."

Feliciano frowned. "Now Ludwig if you're going to work for me, than I insist that you call me Feliciano when we're alone."

Ludwig thought it strange, but he supposed that it that was what he wanted, then he would do it.

"Alright."

Feliciano smiled as he clapped his hands. "Great. Now, let's start with the first order of business." Feliciano then closed the distance between them and placed a hand on each side of Ludwig's face. Ludwig opened his mouth to ask what he was doing, but before he could do anything, Feliciano pulled him down into an open-mouthed kiss. Ludwig simply stood there in shock as Feliciano slid his tongue into Ludwig's mouth, exploring. After a moment, he backed up slightly, a trail of saliva connecting them. Ludwig's brain finally unfroze and he quickly backed away, blushing furiously.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Ludwig stuttered. Feliciano licked his lips.

"I'm just tasting you. After all, I can't have a secretary who I don't enjoy doing the simplest of pleasures with."

Ludwig simply became even more confused. "But why would you need to enjoy something like that with your secretary?"

Feliciano's eyes widened the slightest bit before he chuckled. "You're funny. Remember how I told you that there was an extra condition? Well, the condition is that you will also help me in my private life with more intimate matters." He then sat down in his chair.

"Of course, I mean pleasure."

Ludwig's blush somehow grew even darker. "Why have your secretary do that?"

Feliciano shrugged. "Ease of access. I can have my desires sated at the office if I want to, and it won't be suspicious of you're the one in here."

"And don't worry," he purred. "I can make sure that it's pleasurable for the both of us."

Ludwig swallowed nervously. "I-I can't do that as part of a job, sir." He bowed. "I'm afraid that I have to decline."

Feliciano smirked. "Oh? Go right ahead. But if I recall, you were the one who said that you would do anything for a job."

Ludwig opened his mouth to reply but couldn't find anything to say. He knew that he would have to get a job soon to pay his bills, and he didn't know when the next opportunity would come along. _And it's not like he's going to make me do anything too perverted, right? _He simply stood there for a few moments before he finally nodded, sealing his fate.

Feliciano smiled. "Excellent." He then stood and walked past Ludwig to the door, giving Ludwig's ass a small pat as he passed by.

"Now, let's get to work, shall we?" he said as he opened the door, flashing Ludwig a mischievous grin before walking out. After a moment, Ludwig sighed and followed him, wondering just what he was getting into.

**I'll try to update quickly. Please leave a review if you would like more!**


End file.
